1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an access door lock system and more particularly to an access door lock system for an automatic washing machine to provide for locking the access door during periods of machine operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows a continuing search for ways to prevent access to the tube portion of an automatic washing machine during its cycle of operations and particularly during the extraction period of the cycle.
Norgaard, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,977, uses a solenoid which is operable for blocking the door latch to prevent opening of the door whenever electrical power is applied to the machine.
Prosser et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,873, utilizes a timer cam to move a follower member into position to block movement of the door handle and thus prevent opening in the door during operation of the machine.
Haller, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,662, manually actuates the machine by a separate member on the door which is operable only after the access door is closed.
Baker et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,122 shows a mechanical linkage which is movable by axially moving the timer shaft. This linkage operates to lock the lid of the machine. This system is also associated with the tub such that an unbalance situation will open a line switch within the timer.
While several methods are shown for preventing access to the interior of the machine during a cycle of operations, the prior art does not show a system which is dependent upon a combination of manual operations to open the access door but which is fully automatic for locking the access door.